


memories: they ache

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt Sonya, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Beatings, Thomas remembers, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Wicked - Freeform, cell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: BeatenThomas doesn't know this girl.She says he does, but he doesn't.Until he does.
Relationships: Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Kudos: 7





	memories: they ache

Thomas wasn't sure who the girl was. But she'd been here almost as long as he had. At first she'd tried to convince him to leave, but he'd been drugged and hurting and he didn't want to move.

Now he wished he'd left.

They wouldn't be in these states, if they'd left.

Thomas leaned his head against the wall; it was covered in grime but he didn't care anymore. He'd take a ride from a Griever if it meant getting out of here.

Only problem was he wasn't exactly sure what a Griever  _ was,  _ just that it was something bad.

Thomas felt that way about a lot of things. 

"Thomas, are you with me?" The girl snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I think I got a message out."

To who? There wasn't anything out there.

"Someone should be coming soon." Thomas said instead. "Maybe they'll have food this time."

Sometimes they brought them food to eat after the Punishment.

"Thomas, do you know my name?" Her voice was softer this time. He thought about it for a minute.

"Lizzie?" She shook her head. Funny, he could remember looking in on a little girl with her brother.

"Newt." He told her. "You're his little sister."

"I don't know, Thomas."

"That's okay." Thomas told her. "I don't know much, either." But she was that little girl, he was sure of it. And he knew her from somewhere else, too.

He just wasn't sure where.

The guards came in for the Punishment; Thomas was really good at blocking out pain now.

"Dr. Paige wants to see you, boy. Move it." Thomas went with them. He hated to leave the girl-Lizzie?-bleeding on the floor, but he didn't want them to hurt her more.

"Would you like your memories back, Thomas?" This was a new question. Thomas shrugged.

"Well, you're getting them back. Some may take time, due to your extensive head trauma. But remember, Thomas, we saved you from the outside world."

They told him that a lot. He didn't believe them.

"Once he has his memories take him back to the cell." Thomas was pushed into a chair, something strapped to his head, and--

He woke up with Sonya hovering over him.

"Sonya? Have they come back for us?"

"No. They took you and you came back looking worse."

"They gave me my memories. All of them." Thomas lowered his voice. "I'm a little confused, with everything, but I think I know how to get out of here." Of course, he'd always snuck around with a group of people before, and he'd never been injured.

"Good. We need a plan." Sonya kept her voice low, too. The cell was bugged. "Let me check your head, Thomas!" She said this a little louder, and Thomas winced.

"Really, so loud?" He asked.

"Sorry." Thomas rewrapped her injuries--sides were hard on your own. She checked his head, and they sat side by side to talk the way they normally did.

It wasn't long before they had a plan.

The guards didn't come back that day, and they couldn't overpower them, but they had something else in mind.

It had to work.

They took watches the night. 

It was a good thing they did.

"Where are they? We can't see into these cells, how are we going to find them?" Thomas couldn't place the voice, but he reached over and knocked on the door lightly.

"Sonya, wake up." They helped each other to their feet.

"We're in here." Thomas risked raising his voice a little. 

"Give us a minute!" They were right outside the door. Leaning against each other, Thomas and Sonya kept their eyes on the door.

The door swung open, hitting Thomas square in the face.

“Oh, klunk. Sorry, Thomas.” Sonya’s hands had come up to his face, hovering.

“You’re fine, Minho. Let’s get out of here.” If he leaned on Sonya a bit more, well, she wasn’t telling.

It was weird, being back here, knowing he’d done this with them as a child. (Well. With Minho and Gally and Newt and Chuck and Teresa and Alby. It’d been a much different group. Now he, Minho, and Gally were the only ones left.

What would they say, if they knew that?)

“Brenda’s got the car outside, we told we knew our around.”

“You used to.” Thomas couldn’t stop the words. Minho gave him a look but ignored him otherwise.

“It’s odd we’re not having trouble.” Gally ran a hand through his hair. “How’d that happen?”

“We’ll tell you later, but we need to get out of here.” Sonya hissed, voice tight. “We’ve both been beaten and starved for weeks.” Thomas ran a hand over her arm, then tugged her ahead of them.

“We have a path mapped out.” It didn’t take long to reach the ground level--where Brenda would be waiting.

It took even less time to find Brenda.

“Nice of you to invite your friends, Thomas. Unfortunately, their time here is done. We don’t need them anymore.” Thomas snorted.

“Good line, Paige. Let us go. You got what you wanted a long time ago.” The guards started to advance, but Paige held up a hand.

“He’s right. He was one of us, you know. A Creator. Helped design the Mazes. He knows what the goal was.” That was all the distraction Brenda needed to slam an elbow back into her guard's gut and pull out a pistol.

Thomas didn’t want to know where’d she gotten it.

“We’re leaving. Now.” Her voice was firm. Thomas and Sonya, still holding each other up, left first, walking as straight as they could. When they collapsed in the van, they started giggling and couldn’t stop.

“Did you see their faces?”

“I wish I could have taken a picture.”

“I don’t think they knew we could stand, still.” Minho climbed in back with them, Gally and Brenda up front.

“What are you two giggling about?” 

“They just got out of several months’ captivity, Min, let them laugh if they want to,” Brenda called back.

“Got any bandages back here?” Thomas asked. He and Sonya had had their moment of fun, it was time to focus on their injuries. 

“Yeah, let me grab them.” With Minho’s help, it was easier to themselves cleaned up a little and patched up.

It didn’t help that Minho reacting to each wound or scar he saw. Sonya and Thomas rolled their eyes over his head.

“You and Harriet can fuss tomorrow, Minho. Thomas and I are sleeping in a proper bed tonight. You and Harriet may join us tomorrow night.”

With that, they curled into each other, drifting off the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm going to be posting a lot today, and I'm not sorry. I just have Day 31 left to do, and then I'm starting on this year's!  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
